


She's All Mine

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Baekhyun's got a surprise for Chanyeol after their concert in Bangkok.





	She's All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading this a day late only because I was really busy yesterday and couldn't get to my laptop. Therefore, expect another fic later tonight!
> 
> I reckon I'm not alone in thinking that Baekhyun putting on that wig at their concert the other week had fanfics exploding in people's minds. I couldn't not use this prompt as an opportunity to do so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Crossdressing

“Baekhyun-ah! Are you done yet? I wanna take a shower.” Chanyeol stood idly by the bathroom door. He lifted his arm and took a whiff of the pit, immediately recoiling.

“Two secs. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Baekhyun replied. He sounded mischievous and that usually meant either Chanyeol was getting lucky or being roped into some hairbrained scheme that almost always landed them in trouble. After a few moments, the door finally opened and Chanyeol quickly surmised that it would be the former of the two options.

“Whuh… uhh…”

“I know.” Baekhyun winked. Or rather… Baek_hee_ winked.

Chanyeol tried to swallow but the lack of saliva in his mouth had him making a funny gagging sound. He cleared his throat as he took another look up and down the body in front of him, from the knee-high white socks to the short, pleated skirt, right up to the rosy blonde wig. The sight was sending all sorts of wild imaginings running round his head, not to mention sparking a great deal of interest in his lower regions.

“Y-you look… err…” Chanyeol shook his head to try and clear it a little. “Wow. Where’d you get the skirt?”

“It was in a bunch of spare clothes and costumes backstage.” Baekhyun replied. He was twirling his hair, at least the hair of the wig anyway, and biting his lip as he looked up at Chanyeol coquettishly. “Do you like it… oppa?”

Chanyeol let out some kind of strangled grunt. “Y-yeah, yes, err yeah, I love it.”

“That look you gave me when I had the wig on onstage gave me all kinds of ideas.” Baekhyun smiled his devilish smile. “If you still want to shower, go ahead. I’ll be right over here.” He crossed the hotel room and jumped up onto the bed – a double since they knew how to sneak in requests to their manager – flopping down on his stomach but curving to the side so he could still keep an eye on Chanyeol.

“Oh, err, shower. Yeah.” Chanyeol stood there blankly for several seconds. He looked quite funny with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows up to his hairline. After staring into space for a while, his eyes then flicked over to Baekhyun and to the skirt that had hitched up enough so that it was _only just _covering the curve of his bottom. “Fuck it.” Chanyeol declared and pounced.

Baekhyun bubbled with laughter as the younger boy jumped on top of him, rolling him until he was flat on his back looking up at the feral glint in Chanyeol’s eyes. He wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s torso and cupped his face.

“What are you going to do to me, oppa?” He asked playfully.

Chanyeol smirked and leant down for a kiss, locking their lips affectionately. “You’ll see.” He replied and Baekhyun giggled again.

Even more so when Chanyeol then promptly wriggled down the bed and stuck his head between Baekhyun’s legs, beneath the skirt. He pressed kisses to the most sensitive parts of the elder boy’s thighs, even biting down a little as his desire increased. He was nuzzling around his main goal when he noticed something and sat up quite sharply.

“What?” Baekhyun asked him, puzzled but amused by Chanyeol’s shocked face and pink-tipped ears.

“You’ve got… you’ve got lacy underwear on.” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Yeah~?”

“There’s no way you found _those_ in a costume box backstage.”

Baekhyun smirked mirthfully. “Oh no. Those I bought about a month ago. I just haven’t had the perfect opportunity to wear them yet.”

“Oh Baek.” Chanyeol groaned. He shifted with the sudden tightness in his own underwear. “I’ve got to get a better look.”

He returned to his position and slid his hands up the sinfully smooth length of Baekhyun’s legs and didn’t stop until he’d pushed the skirt up to bunch around his waist. There he got the full vision of Baekhyun’s hard, wet member encased in a pair of red, lacy pants with little bows on either side. This time, Chanyeol’s mouth was _too _full of saliva and he swallowed before he started drooling. He bent his head and as he used his fingers to delicately pull away some of the decadent material, he began licking around the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, lapping up the wetness that had gathered there and was dripping onto his stomach.

“Shit.” Baekhyun hissed. He clutched Chanyeol’s hair, urging him to take things further.

Chanyeol worked his hands around to Baekhyun’s ass, massaging his soft cheeks as he simultaneously began to pull the underwear down, taking his sweet time about it. He wanted to savour every possible feeling of taking lingerie off of Baekhyun – commit it to memory. Which was silly really because he knew there was no way he was letting Baekhyun ever get rid of the underwear; he’d just buy him another pair if he did.

When he finally had the lacy knickers in hand, leaving Baekhyun bare and aching, Chanyeol tossed them to the side and dived back down, his mouth going straight to Baekhyun’s cock without hesitation and making the latter cry out at the rush of pleasure. He took the member halfway down before working his way up and down, getting further to the base with every slide of his lips. Baekhyun was letting out frantic pants and moans, sounding like he wasn’t far off from coming already. But Chanyeol wasn’t done with him yet.

He pulled off of Baekhyun’s cock and got hold of his left leg. He hauled it up and over his shoulder then knocked away the opposite limb leaving Baekhyun’s thighs parted widely for him. It was an erotic sight. Especially with how wrecked Baekhyun looked lying sprawled on the bed, wig hair splayed around his pretty face where his lips parted from the effort to keep breathing steadily. His t-shirt and skirt were rumpled and falling away from his body that seemed like it was begging for Chanyeol to ravish it again. He would happily comply.

Chanyeol lowered his head once more but this time his talented tongue travelled all the way down to Baekhyun’s entrance and slipped inside just short of an inch. It wasn’t much but it was enough to begin working the tight muscle until it quivered under his attention and had Baekhyun whining. He kept going, kept adding pressure, slowly opening Baekhyun up for him as he loved to have the other boy coming undone with such small but thorough ministrations. However, the more he listened to the rampant moans, the harder it became to ignore his erection that was stuffily confined in his boxers.

“Stay right there.” He instructed as he shifted away.

Baekhyun could do nothing more than hum in response, his eyes unfocussed and his mind a blur. Chanyeol dashed over to his suitcase and rummaged around for lube. He then returned to the bed and whipped off his clothes. He helped Baekhyun get his t-shirt off but the skirt remained on, Chanyeol wouldn’t have it any other way. He knelt down over the other boy and captured his lips as he sneakily placed two lubed fingers at his entrance and slowly, carefully, massaged his way inside.

Baekhyun gasped and grunted against Chanyeol’s lips as he felt the two long fingers slip into him, his body quickly adjusting with how turned on he was. Chanyeol kept his languid pace as he pressed deeper inside, going in and out and crooking the fingers to find that sweet spot. He knew he’d rubbed against it when Baekhyun abruptly broke off from the kiss with a breathy, high-pitched squeal.

“Again.” He demanded, his kisses getting very enthusiastic.

Chanyeol obeyed and tried to angle the same way again, this time with a third finger that he nudged in as well. He was soon rubbing against Baekhyun’s prostate in earnest and Baekhyun was almost thrashing about with the shockwaves of pleasure coursing through him. It was then that Chanyeol slowed down and pulled out.

“Huh- n-no, don’t stop.”

“Shh.” Chanyeol smiled. He took a moment to look down at Baekhyun’s flushed cheeks and still prettily made up eyes from the concert. It was strange yet endearing how much he suited the wig he had on. “You’re so pretty.” Chanyeol cooed.

Baekhyun blushed harder. “Shut up.”

Chanyeol chuckled. Then he shuffled off the bed again. He didn’t go far this time, however. He stood at the foot, tall and proud, his furiously hard cock bouncing up against his defined abdomen. Grabbing the lube again, he squirted an indecent amount around Baekhyun’s hole then slicked up his length. He took hold of Baekhyun’s legs and yanked him down the mattress so that they could hook around his waist. Then Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun’s hips and guided his member to the other boy’s entrance.

In this, he was not slow or careful, he didn’t want to take his time anymore. He pushed in with ferocity and groaned as his cock was swallowed up. With his hands balanced at Baekhyun’s hips he was then quickly able to start thrusting back and forth.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun cried out.

“You ok?” Chanyeol asked though he didn’t pause in what he was doing at all.

“Ah keep going! Faster, Chanyeol!”

The pace quickened. Baekhyun was clinging onto the bedsheets for dear life as Chanyeol fucked into him hard and fast. Baekhyun’s body lurched atop the mattress, back arching and bottom lifting as he used his legs around Chanyeol’s torso as leverage to give the younger boy’s cock the perfect angle to hit against his prostate. Chanyeol helped to hold him up and used his extensive knowledge of Baekhyun’s body to give him exactly what he wanted.

“_Oh god_ right there!!”

“Ah Baek!” Chanyeol was still heavily affected by the elder boy’s moans. He groaned himself as he rammed his cock harder and harder, deeper and deeper, eyes still fixated on the rumpled skirt and Baekhyun’s gorgeous face. The sound of squelching as the wetness between them was exacerbated was racking his pleasure up to impossible heights.

“Shit, shit, shit I’m gonna- _Chanyeol!_” Baekhyun couldn’t keep himself up anymore, his body was already wrecked and ready to release. “Don’t stop, _don’t stop_!”

Chanyeol growled as he pushed further, using the last of his own energy to send Baekhyun over the edge.

“_O-oh fuck!!_”

Baekhyun came and cum splattered all over the skirt. Chanyeol saw stars. He yelled as he came, shooting his release inside of Baekhyun, so much that he thought it might not stop. But it did and he staggered down to rest against the bed, gently pulling out. He let out one last groan of pleasure as he watched his cum leak out from Baekhyun’s entrance, then flopped down onto the mattress beside him.

“Holy shit.” Baekhyun whispered, his voice cracking.

Neither of them could move. They just lay there side by side as they tried to get their breath back. Chanyeol managed to find Baekhyun’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

“I love you so much.” He breathed, a grin spreading out across his face. “Thanks for the surprise.”

“You are very welcome.” Baekhyun replied, chuckling. “Love you too.”

They lapsed into silence again, still lying there with exhausted limbs, knowing that they’d have to get up and shower eventually. But for right then, staying in their perfect, blissful bubble was too good to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love Baekhee as much as Chanyeol and I do?


End file.
